The Orre Region
A region founded by the criminal exiles of Johto and Hoenn. It is a harsh land that has managed to make itself known over the last few decades through the hard work of the men and women sent there. Though it has been ‘civilized’ for generations, it was only recently recognized as its own Region. Geography Orre is a large land that generally consists of great stretches of desert or barren, dried out earth. A great volcano sits in the middle of the Region, though it is no longer active thanks to artificial means. Most of the land has not been explored thanks to the extreme environment, though recently a small strip of fertile, greenery and an even smaller forest were discovered; this has given many of the locals hope for the better. It is prone to sandstorms and rain is rare here, usually only occuring during the Spring months. Anyone traveling in around or to the area is always advised to stock up on lots of water or ever bring a Water Type Pokemon. Locations Agate Village – A small village that has been founded in the recently discovered forest. It is mostly the home to the elderly, and sports it’s very own daycare. A stone that is rumored to have been blessed by the Emotion Trio is found here. Gateon Port – A ‘city’ of water and stone. It is the only port in and out of the Region and has the Gateon Lighthouse. It is where all trade takes places. Phenac City – The unofficial Capital of Orre. When a huge underground lake was discovered in the desert, the innovative people found a way to pump it aboveground. Overtime, it became the ‘Oasis City’ and is one of Orre’s most popular tourist spots. Pyrite Town ''– A patchwork town that looks to be made of scrap, rusty metal. It is located next to a great canyon. This place is where the Region’s leading journalism network, OBNNS, is located. It is also one of the most crime filled, thanks to it being the former hiding spot for the criminal syndicate Snagem. ''Mt. Battle – The equivalent of any other Region’s Pokemon League Challenge. It is located in the belly of the dormant volcano. 100 Trainers find their home here, and challenger must battle them all and win to be considered a ‘Master’ in Orre. Realgam Tower – A bright, shining tower that would put any other in any other Region to shame. It is a place where people and Pokemon can go to gamble or participate in battles. The facility is state of the art and an architectural beauty. Poke Spots- The only areas that you can find Wild Pokemon. There are currently three active ones that have been discovered. Anyone lucky enough to find, let alone catch, one of the few Pokemon that gather here are considered to be blessed Lifestyles and Culture A Region founded on hard work, it is a common saying from Orre that 'The men are tough and the women are even tougher'. It would be easy to say that in this place, you go big or die trying. Most of the people who work in Orre can be divided into three working groups: the miners and labor workers, who spend their time finding the precious ores and gemstones that have made the Region what it is today, the scientists and architects that are always building and expanding to make this no-mans-land inhabitable, and the civil workers who help keep the small clusters of towns and outcropings safe from bands of roving gangs. Hard work is valued here, and anyone who doesn't pull their weight for the budding communities is often shunned or looked down upon; laziness is not something that will be tolerated. The communities and towns themselves typically run themselves. While there is a larger, shared goverment over all of the Region, it's presence isn't very strong beyond maybe building a few roads a year or funding reserch. The laws you encounter will differ from town to town and can make it a bit difficult for travelers at times, but they all share four base rules, in one form or another: No killing, No raping, no beating, and no stealing. Trainers are well respected here, as Pokemon are seen as a valuable rescource. Grass Pokemon help things grow that provides food - most of the Region is vegitarian throughout the year, with meat only being served at special occasions since it's so hard to come by; Fighting, Ground, Rock and others help with mining and carrying heavy load; Electric provide power; Water are seen as the rarest and most precious Type of Pokemon since they can rproduce large qualities of water in even arid enviroments. There is also the sense of protection and safety that they project, and many Trainers are seen as a type of law enforcement. History Orre was originally a place for exiled prisoners to be sent. Primiarily it was used by Johto and Hoenn given their close proximity to the land mass. It was never seen as a place, by any of the other 'civilized' Region sat the time, that could be settled since it was always so dry and arid. Suprisingly a few people managed to survive and buuild small places to live and work. For a very long time this group of people were seen as simply scavengers that no other Region was associated with. With the discovery of large amounts of natural Iron, Copper and Steel it was finally recognized by Sinnoh as it's own Region with the promise of cheap trade. On a large scale it is still looked down upon, and the people here only care to associate with those who Trade with them. Mythology There is no widespread type of belief in Orre. Many people have their own personal beliefs and legends that they tell. There are a few shared stories, though they vary so differently from area to area that you would never know it. While their is no great shared religion or creation myths, most people who do worship of any kind are the elderly in Agate Village. While it is a very eclectic mix, most believe that the Emotion Trio of Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie watch over the land, thanks to the Blessed Purity Stone that helped save the land from the Shadow Pokemon years ago. Technology Most who think of this Region picture dirt and dust and heat. While this is true, it should be noted that the Orre Region actually is one of the most advanced Regions, only beaten out and rivaled by Kanto. The high concentraton of natural metals in the area make producing and inventing easy for the people, and anyone who can make like here just a little bit better is given all they need to continue it. The goverment literally pours most of it's money into the development of new and unusul devices. It is not uncommen to see the youth riding around on hover bikes or small robots running around. Pokemon Pokemon are a rairty here, given that most areas are so dry and lifeless or polluted that nothing can live there. A few Wild Pokemon do live here, though they are all from Species that have been introcuced over time. The ones who could survive are few, and are primarily of the Ground or Poison Type, though a few Water and Grass have been reported. So far, only nine Pokemon have ever been comfirmed to be found in the Wild: Sandshrew, Gligar, Trapinch, Hoppip, Phanpy, Surskit, Zubat, Aron and Wooper. Many of the Pokemon found in this Region or that Trainers own are either Bred or shipped in from other Regions. All Pokemon are seen as a luxury that only the few and lucky own. For the most part Pokemon are seen as something of equals, given that they have skills for surviva that humans need in this harsh place. Pokemon Violance is commonly lower here than in other places, given that since everyone is so busy surviving that their is no time for fighting amonst themselves. Water Pokemon are the most valued and treasured in Orre. Category:Regions